Unrespected Night
by Melaine Fox
Summary: Two Witches who get caught up in the DWMA are faced with the challenges of fitting in, becoming stronger, finding love, and respecting the power of darkness. Care to join them on this little adventure?


Ookami couldn't help herself as she came across a bakery on the side of the cobblestone street, with one glace behind her she snapped her fingers and a rainbow sprinkled covered doughnut made its way lazily through the air till it plopped in Ookami's dainty but slightly rough hands. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she watched the baker freak out about the floating pastry. Turing around, she yawned and walked on, because she had a very important person to find.

"I wonder why Lord Death called us. I was in the middle of a duel…so uncool…" Soul was walking slowly down the corridor with both hands behind his head.

"HAHA OH SOUL YOU KNEW I WAS SOO WINNING! I AM BLACK STAR ARNT I?"

Tsubaki followed Black Star and the others on their way to Lord Death

"I wouldn't worry about it Soul you were loosing anyway" Maka could do nothing but chuckle at his lame attempt at beating Black Star without her. She opens the door to Lord Death and inside she sees not only Death but also Stein waiting for them.

"Hello, hello, hello, what's up? Thanks for coming! Hum Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, I have a very important task I need you to go on…"

The fox that Kitsune has known since the beginning of her existence was leading her to Ookami who has been moving nonstop for the past 3 days…but looking ahead she saw exactly what she wanted to see, and ran up to her sister to gave her a hug that would rival Barnie's….

"OOKAMI! Oh how I've missed you! Where have you been? I have been looking all over gods green earth to find you! Listen there's trouble and that is why we can't be apart... I'll tell you everything later… but first, I need a wet-nap" Kistune slips her hand through Ookami's arm as they walked together, her smile never faltering.

"Oh hi Kitsune, its good to see you again, are you ok? What kind of trouble are you in now?" Ookami knew that she hadn't seen her sister since they were 4ish but she knew Kitusne had a knack of getting herself into trouble that she didn't have anything to do with.

"Not just me, you too, I heard that the DWMA found out about us, and though we haven't done anything... they won't let us go either… I can't fight for myself, we are stronger together right?"

Stein looked over at the kids and then back at Death "Are you sure they can do this? It may be too much don't you think?"

"Nonsense! It's going to be a tough one, that is why you are going, let them do their best and if its not good enough step in, understood?"

"Wait; hold up, what are we dealing with here? It can't be worse than Medusa right?" Makah cut in on Lord Deaths and Steins conversation.

"Our spies have informed me that there are two 'witches' with unexplainably large and powerful souls roaming around just outside Death City...what we don't understand is why they are not using soul protect. Also we have been told that somehow they are not 100% witch; that is why you must be careful when approaching them, we are not sure what other abilities they might possess. Your mission is to kill them"

"Kill them? But what have they done?"

Stein decided to answer this one. "Its not what they have done, it is what they will do, with souls as powerful as we have sensed it is plausible that they could destroy a whole city in one blow if they wished to…every witch has large amounts of madness in them, no witch is a good witch understood?"

"Yes….." Makah looked over at Soul with a frown.

Kitsune and Ookami found themselves face to face with a fight...

"Awe I really didn't want to fight…I don't want to hurt anyone…"

"THESE ARE THE WITCHES EVERYONE WAS WORRIED ABOUT? THEY LOOK LIKE KIDS DRESSED UP FOR HALLOWEEN! KILLING YOU WON'T EVEN 'UP' MY TITLE! OH WELL, YOU BETTER GET READY BECAUSE I AM BLACK STAR, THE BEST THERE IS! IM GOING TO- AHHH WHAT THE?"

"SHUT-UP WILL YOU!" Ookami had pounced Black Star so hard that he flew around 5 feet back before he caught himself with a skid.

"Oh Ookami, was that necessary?… now they are going to be angry…" With a flick of her wrist Kitsune froze Black Star in time, mid leap, while he was attempting to attack Ookami.

Makah, Soul, and Tsubaki watched this with mouths hanging and then Soul turned into Makah's weapon, and Tsubaki did the same for Black Star after he was unfrozen. It wasn't long for Ookami to KO Black Star and Tsubaki…and Kitsune used her foxes to protect her because she didn't want to fight, the foxes themselves were too strong and KO'ed Makah and Soul after a while...seeing this Stein stepped in, he went after Kitsune and when she wouldn't defend herself (because she felt to bad for hurting Makah and Soul) Ookami took the blow and was sadly seriously injured, but not killed. Stein turned to Kitsune and sent intense sprit waves into her stomach so intensly that she fainted instantly with a small trickle of blood dripping down the side of her mouth. She had also sustained a deep gash to her side from her battle with Makah.

"We cant kill them Stein…you said they all have large amounts of madness in them but that cant be true, I mean that one over there, she didn't even put up a fight" Makah agued with Stein relentlessly.

"Exactly and she was able to defeat you, imagine what she could do if she was trying, it is too dangerous to keep them alive, we do not know what their other abilities are either. The other one beat Black Star without breaking a sweat….unnerving isn't it?"

Tsubaki talked up, "Why don't we give them the chance to join the academy? Then they can live and can help us instead of becoming a witch like Medusa…let's bring them back and ask Lord Death…"

Stein only agreed because he wanted to examine them himself, they were not much younger than him, and he would have to treat the wounds that he had caused, which would give him the chance to do what he wanted, within reason... "Yea, fine" reaching down he picked up the one that was all dressed up and Soul did the same for the spunky one.

"Professor"

"Yes Makah?"

"Do you think Lord Death will spare them?"

Stein looks at the witch he had hanging over his shoulder and then into the distance, "look, it comes down to this, Death is worried that they will become too powerful, and this is bad because they are in fact witches and witches only care about power and destroying all that Death stands for. It is natural for him to think badly of two powerful witches lurking around Death City." Looking at Makah and seeing that she is still worried he continues, "If they agree to join the DWMA I believe that Death will most likely take mercy on them, they could be valuable allies to us."

"Right, I understand." Soul comes over to Stein and Maka with an irritated air to him.

"Stein, what did you do to them? They don't look like they are going to wake up any time soon…and this one is bleeding on me…ugh..."

**In the infirmary of the academy**

Ookami was the first to wake up; she sat up in the bed with a start, the white plastic-like sheets going in the air like a cloud as she rushed around the room like a mad woman. "OH MY GOD! WHY ARE WE NOT DEAD! THEY ARE GOING TO DO EXPERIMENTS ON US! KITSUNE! KITSUNE? WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING? THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SLEEPING!" Ookami took on the task to shake Kitsune awake, and once that was successfully completed she returned to freaking out again. Kitsune on the other hand sat up in the bed after feeling an ache in her stomach; she lifted up her shirt and called to Ookami softly, lightly tracing the stitch marks lining her tummy her eyes wide. Ookami turned around like a whip and precisely at that moment Stein wheeled in not so gracefully, falling flat on his back. Unfortunate for Kitsune he was at just the right angle that he had a strait shot to her lifted shirt. Like a grown man should he chuckled and did not proceed to get up until Kitsune franticly pulled her shirt back down. A fine blush worked its way into her cheeks as she muttered the awfully profane word 'jerk' once out loud and many, many more times in her head.


End file.
